


I was not expecting my day to go like this

by justmarcialima



Series: I was not expecting my day to go like this - Alternate versions [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack-ish, F/F, Imprisonment, Interrogation, Lingerie, Mention of torture, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yaz POV, everyone is in their underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: You see, Yaz wasn’t going to pretend to herself that she hadn’t pictured the Doctor half naked.That being said, Yaz never pictured the Doctor in what she was currently wearing.





	I was not expecting my day to go like this

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, honestly. Might have been a dream or my wish to see Jodie in baby pink lingerie, either way its here. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you do.

To say they were having a bad day was a euphemism. It had all started with a simple distress signal that the Doctor decided to follow up like she always did. Turned out it was a trap. The space pirates had seized them as soon as they got into the ship and stripped them of all their possessions, including their clothes. They were all interrogated individually and threw into a cell together with no plan to escape. The Doctor was being interrogated the longer and Yaz was growing antsy the longer she waited. Graham was huddled in a corner, shivering from the cold in his pants and trying very hard not to look in her direction which Yaz thought was really sweet and caring. Ryan was in another corner in his grey boxers, looking into the nothing and asking himself why these things happened to him while Yaz was pacing frantically the space of the cell in her mismatched bra and knickers. Seriously if she knew she was going to be half naked in the presence of other people she might have put an effort in the morning. 

“Yaz, stop pacing, you’re making me dizzy.” Ryan said as he looked up at her from his corner. 

“I’m worried about her.” She said but stopped and looked back at him. 

“You don’t need to worry about the Doc, Yaz.” Graham said, still not making eye contact with her. “She’s gonna get us out of this mess.” 

“What if they’re torturing her right now for information?” She asked frantically. Ryan sighed and got up from the ground. 

“They didn’t torture us, Yaz.” He said as he stopped in front of her. 

“That’s ‘cause we don’t know shit.” She rolled her eyes. “But she does.” 

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Graham said as he also got up and came closer to the youngsters. He was feeling cold, miserable, self-conscious and really hungry but if everybody was acting just as always he should do the same. “Let’s just have faith that she’s fine since we can’t do anything about it.” 

Ryan and Yaz sighed but nodded. A few minutes – or were hours?- passed and they stopped altogether feeling self-conscious and anxious to being incredibly bored. At least if the Doctor was there, she could distract them with her plans and scientific babbling but she was still being interrogated. 

“What if they put her in another cell?” Ryan said suddenly. 

“Why would they put us here and her in another cell?” Graham asked. “It’s not like we’re being separated by gender.” He pointed at Yaz. 

“But we’re all humans.” Yaz frowned. “She isn’t.” 

“You have a point there.” Graham said. Yaz was going to say something else but they’ve heard heavy steps coming their way and soon the Doctor was being shoved inside their cell by a burly and tall man, also in her undergarments. 

You see, Yaz wasn’t going to pretend to herself that she hadn’t pictured the Doctor half naked. It was long past that by now, at least she could admit to herself that she was attracted to the woman. It wasn’t her first attraction to women – she was an out and proud bisexual after all – but it was the first that came with something bigger than a silly crush. 

“Sorry I took so long.” She huffed as she looked at them. “They were hell bent in interrogating me and wouldn’t budge no matter how many times I said I didn’t knew anything.” 

That being said, Yaz never pictured the Doctor in what she was currently wearing. Yaz always thought the Doctor preferred cotton and confortable underwear. But the woman was clad in a baby pink lace lingerie set. The bralet reached her ribs and the knickers were more like boy shorts, but it was still incredibly sexy and so unlike her it almost gave Yaz a stroke. 

“Are you guys okay?” She asked in a worried tone of voice. 

Yaz didn’t give the guys a chance to answer before she blurted out, completely without her own consent. “I never pictured you as a lingerie type of girl.” 

Yaz blushed furiously as soon as the words were out of her mouth and Ryan snickered beside her. “Have been pictured her in undergarments a lot, Yaz?” He teased her and Graham elbowed him in the ribs causing him to groan. Yaz had never been more grateful for Graham’s existence in her whole life. 

The Doctor frowned, confused, and looked down at her own undergarments picking up at the lace she was wearing carefully. Then she looked at them again and shrugged. “I usually wear a set of sports bra and knickers but I have plans today and that called for something… Especial.” She said in a matter of fact tone like her companions minds weren’t exploding right now from the knowledge. “So, we need a plan to get out of here!” She clapped her hands, excitedly. “Any ideas?” 

“Wait a minute!” Ryan exclaimed. “There’s no way you can just drop this information on us and expect us to carry on like nothing happened!” She raised her eyebrows at him like she had no idea what he was going on about. “What kind of plans requires lingerie?” He asked in a high pitched voice and Yaz could understand exactly what kind of mental meltdown Ryan was enduring because she was on the same boat. 

“Ryan, you cannot ask someone that!” Graham chastised him. He was as red as a tomato. The only one not affected by this was surprisingly the Doctor. 

“I know that most public schools are lacking in sexual education but I thought you were old enough to know…?” The Doctor glanced at them. She looked incredibly confused that Ryan didn’t know what sex was. 

“I KNOW WHAT SEX IS!” He exclaimed. Yaz couldn’t see it in his dark complexion but she knew he was blushing too. “I just didn’t know you could do it.” 

“RYAN!” Graham said and promptly hid his face in his hands. 

The Doctor was still nonplussed. “A few of my regenerations were asexual so you’re not exactly wrong in the assumption. But this particular regeneration isn’t.” She pointed at herself. “I find my wife very sexually attractive in fact.” 

“WHAT?” They asked, completely gobsmacked. Graham seriously thought his heart could not take any more surprises and embarrassment. 

“You-You’re ma-married?” Yaz could hear her voice crack and Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder in solidarity.

“Yes, I thought I had mentioned it…?” She smiled brightly. 

“We would have remembered if you had mentioned it, Doc.” Graham said and she shrugged. 

“I’m married to Doctor River Song, she’s an archeologist from the future and University Professor in Luna.” She looked completely proud of her wife’s achievements and Yaz had to admit it was pretty cute even if it broke her heart. 

“Where’s that exactly?” Graham asked. 

“Oh, the Moon. In a few more centuries Earth sets a base there. But River only attended it by 5123.” She nodded. 

“You met her there?” Ryan asked, finally feeling like he could understand things again. 

“Oh no.” The Doctor looked sad for a moment but shook her head. “I met her the day she died.” 

“WHAT?” Ryan could almost feel his brain exploding. This is how he dies it seems. In his underwear in a cell not killed by space pirates but by the way his brain was tied in a knot. 

Before they could ask more, they heard the telltale noises of blasters being shot in the distance and very shortly after, the sound of heels in the hard concrete. The Doctor smiled as brightly as the sun. “Speaking of the Devil…” 

Soon, the cell door was opening and a woman walked in, holding all of their garments in her hands. She was stunning, there was no way to deny it. She was wearing quite tight and dark skinny jeans with a long sleeved white cotton button down that had an ample cleavage and a black leather jacket. She was also wearing black high heeled boots and had blasters in her thigh holsters. She looked dangerous and someone you shouldn’t mess with. 

Her supple lips were curled into a smirk and her green-azure eyes were shining with mischief. Her full and blonde curly hair made her features a little softer but she still looked like someone who could kill you in a blink of an eye and not feel an ounce of remorse. 

“What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?” She asked as she handed each of them their correct outfit but not the Doctor’s. The woman stopped in front of her and looked the Doctor up and down with a hint of lust in her eyes. “I thought wearing lingerie was my thing.” She said softly as she looked into the Doctor’s eyes. The alien blushed for the first time since they had arrived in that forsaken place. 

“Do you like it? I put it on for you.” She replies in a quiet voice, almost shy. 

River smiled at her and closed the distance between their bodies, placing her hand in the Doctor’s face. “I love it.” She whispered so softly that they almost couldn’t hear. “But you know you don’t have to wear anything you don’t like for me, right?” 

“I know.” The Doctor responded in the same tone, with a smile on her face. “I wanted to make a little surprise.” 

“Well, I am thoroughly surprised.” She winked and smirked at her wife, rubbing gentle circles on her wife’s naked back. “I’ll show you how much I loved it once we get out of this dump.” She disentangled herself from her wife and handed her clothes. “Your sonic is in your coat’s pocket.” River stated and turned around to see that the companions were holding their clothes and had been staring at them this whole time. “Why aren’t you guys dressed yet? We don’t have all the time in the world. Chop-chop!” With that, they started to put on their clothes frantically and honestly a little bit afraid of her. 

After they were dressed, they managed to make their way to the TARDIS fine without bumping into more space pirates because River teleported them with her vortex manipulator, while the Doctor mumbled under her breath that was “cheap nasty time travel”. They left the ship but not before the Doctor messed with their technology and stopped their broadcast of a distress signal that was clearly fake. She told them that River had made sure they would never do it again and the woman had only smirked at them. 

As they reached the TARDIS the Doctor gave an excuse that she needed to rest – she never rested – and dragged River along the corridors of the TARDIS. They did not see them again for the rest of day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. So I have a alternate version to this. Same situation but different dialogues that I am also going to post because I forgot that I had written a note of my phone about this.


End file.
